Nergal DISCONTINUED
by BuzzCity360
Summary: Officer Waylon Kaine serves and protect the citizens and the city of New Donk City. His life is about to change when some of the Nintendoverse heroes are trying to capture him as he's been fame to having a creature and killing people. The creature and him must coexist in ssurviving against the heroes and finding the real criminal.
1. 1

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Princess" a young man's voice answer to the young lady across the round table. "I've seen this monster slaughter innocent people. His hands going through their bodies. Menacing green eyes that would give you nightmares."

"There has been some troubling news that citizens have been killed by a creature that fits your description, Shulk. A dark skin creature with tendrils with long wings.

"I know one monster that relates to this" a woman's voice said out of a voice box. A green light shine from a visor.

"This one isn't like him, Samus. This one is half human, half monster" Shulk told everyone.

"Dear goodness. How can we defeat such creature?" a slightly high feminine voice question.

"We can defeat this person. We specialize in monster hunting" an masculine voice announce to everyone.

"Simon. Richter. We can trust you two to stop this monster?" The young lady asked.

"Yes you can. We will bring justice to the person. We have a clue about a strange being in New Donk City."

A gasp came out of the high pitch lady. "Oh no. That's near Mushroom Kingdom. First, the stars disappearing and now this."

"No worries, Princess Peach. Simon and I conquer monsters like this. We just need to find who causing harm."

New Donk City

Metro Kingdom

The familiar ringing seep in my ears causing me stir up from my slumber. Sitting up, a long yawn was released.

Another day protecting the city I love.

Getting out of my body, I listen the music of the city. The honking of the cars, citizens shouting either at each other or bands playing.

To others, it's annoying. To me, it's glorious.

Looking at my reflection in the slightly dirty mirror, I brush my mess brown hair. Finishing clean up and getting dressed, I got out a container of shimp lo mein from my slightly empty fridge and ate what little was left.

After eating breakfast, I got out of my apartment and start riding my bike to work.

New Donk City is my home, my kingdom. I'm just a guy who does his best to protect it from people who dare decide to cause my city to cry.

Arriving at the NDCPD Building, I park my bike on the nearby light pole and enter the building.

After changing into my uniform, I saw my partner at our desk, taking selfies instead of working.

Taking another one, I decide to do a photobomb. Twisting around her head, she looked at my disappointed face. "Messing around as usual, Baskins."

"At least I wasn't creeping around, Kaine."

Sophie Baskins is young woman who does . Into her second year on the force, she has grown from her rookie year. The timidness and awkwardness was gone. If only her laziness was also gone.

"Why aren't you at the meeting?" I asked her.

"Chief had to go to the Mayor's Office. Didn't you hear what happen while we were asleep?"

Handing me today's newspaper, I read the front page. "More people slained by creature."

I've heard about this mysterious creature. It's been making it's appearance around the Nintendo World. Usually it's been one person killed by the damn thing.

Early today incident makes the most people it has killed. Four homeless people found dead...and dismembered.

"What kind of thing could do that?" my partner asked.

I didn't answer her as I was thinking about this thing coming into my city and harming my people.

"You're doing it again."

Raising an eyebrow, I looked at my partner. "What?"

"The "I gotta be a hero" look. I get that you're New Donk City's hero. Stopping criminals, saving babies, and earning medals. But, don't you dare try to go after this thing" Baskins warn me.

"Sophie, I'm not the hero of the city. All the officers deserve the honor.

"Plus, that thing will still be out there. Who's going to stop it? Mario and his scary ass brother, Luigi? They got their own Kingdom and Princess to deal with.

"Someone has-"

"NDCPD report! We got a 10-30-B. Armed with civilians. Anybody copy?"

I grabbed the mic of my radio. "Officers Kaine and Baskins on the way. Is there anyone hurt?"

"No. Good thing you're coming. The robbers are asking for you."

No time to think about what the responder said. We grabbed our stuff, got in a police car and head to the New Donk City Bank.

Thinking about the last thing the operator said. What did the robbers want with me? I may be know around the city, but getting innocent people involve to get my attention.

If they don't harm them, they can have me.


	2. 2

New Donk City Bank of Commerce

Parking the car, Baskins and I got out and walked over to the Captain. Looking around the area, police and SWAT Team were at the perimeter of the bank entrance.

"About time you came, Kaine. Waiting for the red carpet to roll out?" He said sarcastically.

"Captain Haas, no time for shenanigans. Hostages are okay?"

"They'll alright. Three robbers walked in and fired rounds in the air. From what I was told, they didn't ask for money. They asked for you" explain the Captain.

"Fans of yours?" Baskins asked, a little snicker leap out of her mouth.

"I hope not."

We walked over to the Captain of the SWAT Team, Damien Diego. My old partner.

"About fucking time. Need to make an entrance?"

Damien is like a lighten firecracker in a box of fireworks. He blows up and makes a giant mess. He was fine when we were together.

After the move to the SWAT Captain, he's been a dick at me. It's sad to see where to see a man who I've supported, call a friend, and even help out when he need it treat me like crap.

"My team will go with you in case you fuck up" said Damien.

"My plan is not to do that, Diego. Do us a favor and watch your mouth."

Dame laughed, combing his jet hair. "I don't take orders from you, Famous Waylon."

I ignore the attitude as I put on a bulletproof vest and head towards the bank doors.

My partner didn't like the remarks from my ex partner. "Damien, do you always have to be a dick?"

"Waylon's new squeeze defending her Knight in Shining Armor. Isn't it romantic?"

"Diego, that's enough" Capt. Haas ordered.

With five of Diego's team and Baskins, I open the doors and enter slowly.

The people were laying on the blue mable floor with three men and a women stood with pistols at the hostages.

"I'm Officer Waylon Kaine. You've requested me. Let these people go and we can talk."

There wasn't an answer from the robbers. Looking at the group, they seem like they were far away from a metal concert.

There was a large man with a beard that grew to his chest as well as his brown hair. He was the tallest of the four.

Closest height to the tall man is another man. The man had a shorten blone beard, the sides of his head bald with the middle of his hair comb to the back.

The woman was the shortest of the group and she was the strangest as she look around the place like she was on something and chuckling.

The last person was a man who wore a bandana on his mouth and rip jeans.

At the sight of me, they put down the weapons, got down on their knees and got in position to be arrested.

The SWAT Team went over to the group and apply the handcuffs on them.

"Are you sure they're not fans of yours? They just gave up at the sight of you" Baskins asked.

"No they're not. This is very weird."

Yes it was. And it kept getting weirder as the handcuffed robbers stare at me before going out the door.

After checking out the hostages if they were okay, we went outside. I was ambushed by news reporters. I tried to ignore the questions, heading back to my patrol car.

As I start the car, I saw Damien shaking his head. I'll get with him later. But I gotta find out about whats the deal with the robbers.

There wasn't much going on other than small crimes. I was at my desk, waiting on Baskins who was helping the Chief interrogating the bank robbers.

The two walked over to my desk and they had an interesting look on their faces.

"Kaine...we need you" said Baskins.

"Why?"

"They won't talk to us. They would only speak to you" The Captain explain.

This day is getting weirder and weirder. I don't know these people and somehow I'm on their request line.

I got up and head to the robbers containment cells. I will find what's their obsession with me. At least I could get some answers out of them.


	3. 3

Walking into the containment center, I had to make sure that whatever they're up to. I keep thinking that somehow these guys are a trap. The ringleader will blow the Department and free these people or setting up a trap.

When I stop in front of the cell where they stare at me. Chills run through my spine with the creep looks at me.

"Look who has arrive" the bandana man said. The cloth wasn't covering his mouth.

"I don't know who you guys are, but I'm not thrilled on trying to harm civilians to get my attention."

"We're just here to send a message" the blond hair man said.

"They're coming for you. They're coming for you. They finally found you, _half breed_" said the crazy woman, repeating the same statement.

"Half breed?"

"They're not happy with you, living amongst with the enemy. They will skin you alive, abomination!" the tall man told me.

"Who's coming for me? What are you talking about?"

The robbers stayed quite except the woman saying they're coming for me. Whoever is trying to send me a message is pissing me off. Confused on the situation, I stormed off.

"What did they want? Baskins asked, but I kept on walking.

"Kaine? Kaine!" The Chief yell out. I was just too angry to talk.

Calming down at my desk, I just had to find out about who wants me down. If this person wants my attention, he or she will go great lengths to get it.

Even harming people close to me or citizens. One way, I gotta get this person and stop whatever they got planned with me.

"Waylon! Dude, I know you hear me."

I snap back to reality when my partner call to me. Some of the Officers look over at us before going back to what they were doing.

"What happen in there? Did they tell you anything?" She asked.

"No. They jus-"

"Worship around your feet like everyone else does."

My blood start to boil when I heard the voice of Damien. I just had it with him.

"All you can hear on the radio and television was Waylon this, Waylon that. It's not like other Officers and the SWAT Team was there. It's just that Waylon Kaine is the god damn hero!"

"They were asking for him, Damien. Who knows what those 90s metal band freaks would do to the hostages? Get off his dick, man" Baskins defended.

"For you to jump on? This man is phony. He loves the attention he's getting while the other hard working people here don't get any credit. We deserve it."

"Is what you doing right now _hard working_? Complaining about not being city famous? All you've been doing is yapping your mouth about my partner.

"If I hadn't left, you still be training camp, fucking the trai-"

That was enough. I found my right hand grab Dame's neck, slaming him down on the desk and prepare to punch him with my left hand.

"Waylon..." Baskins said, shocked at what I done.

I wanted to punch him. Something inside me wanted it to happen. All the shit talking got out of hand and I wasn't having anymore.

But I snap back to reality again thanks to Sophie, putting down my fist and taking my right hand off his neck.

"Diego! My office immediately!" Ordered the Chief. "Kaine, you got the rest of the night off."

"Chief, I-"

"Either you go and come back tomorrow with a clear head or you'll be suspended for the month without pay."

I didn't like being out, but I had no choice. I went to the locker room to change clothes. I wave goodbye to Baskins and left the building.

I don't like getting off work early. Still gotta file paperwork and with this shit going on, I would think someone is spying on me or my coworkers.

I don't know what came over me from waiting to hurt Diego. Talking bad about me, I can ignore that all day. I just felt something in me wanting to knock him out for the uncalled for statements to Baskins.

I need to get home quickly. I'll text her later about what the robbers said. It's going to get weirder my gut is telling me.

\--

"What kind a thing could this to people?"

"Princess Zelda, a monster who has it's sights on killing living things. We can't let this murderer go with the lives of innocent people it took" Simon Belmont said anger in his tone.

"I agree, Simon. We will get this thing and put it down" agree his descendant, Richter.

"You guys won't be alone" said Zelda. "You two will have Samus, the Mario Brothers and even the Star Fox team. We will stop it before it gets out of hand.

"There's just something about this thing. Even Ganondorf wouldn't do something like this. Dismembering...it's unforgivable."

Some of the heroes were good to go to New Donk City and capture the monster before anymore harm continue.

All except...

"Luigi? You good?" asked Mario.

"Y-y-ye-no! We're going after a monster who's deadlier than Bowser. Zelda said that even Ganan isn't this low.

"Somebody gotta stop it, Luigi."

"What about the Mushroom Kingdom? We're going to gone while Princess is heading back to there. Bowser founds out..."

"Then we'll do what we been doing for 34 years, brother. I just hope the stars come back as well" worry Mario.

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom the stars in the night sky seem to disappearing. Not knowing if its Bowser's doing or not, the Princess will do something that about it while her favorite plumbers are dealing with this strange monster in New Donk City.

The Red Plumber just hopes that he gets to go back home in one piece.

Samus without her helmet on walk up to the Belmonts, Mario Bros., and Zelda. "I just got a hold on Fox. Him and Falco are heading to New Donk."

"Okay good. You all should make it within a day. Let's hope and pray it doesn't some head back for more trouble" Zelda said, closing her eyes to make sure her wish comes true.


	4. 4

It was leaving time for Baskins. After dealing Captain Diego's insults and the creeps who robbed the bank, today was in eventful.

Checking her phone, she saw a message from Waylon. "Text me when you get home. Be safe please."

"Whatever happened with those creeps, they had to get into Waylon's head."

The Chief and Damien were running like a shootout just happen in the building. Baskins and a couple of cops follow the two.

Entering the hallway to the containment cell, there were Officers on the floor with a long black spears that went through their body.

"Wh-wha-what the hell?!" Baskins yelled, covering her mouth at the sight, the feeling to vomit trying to overcome. But she got it go down.

Walking through the hall, she enter the cell room, seeing the two bosses in front of the glass where the bank robbers were inside.

"What?!" Said Baskins.

The Chief shook his head. "You can say that again"

"It was here...I know who did this" said Damien.

Where the Officers were looking was the four people who wanted Kaine had the same spears through their chest, killing them.

I was bored at my apartment. I couldn't stop thinking about whoever they the robbers were talking about coming for me.

I can't say I had it coming. My name is synonymous here in New Donk City. From saving three kids in a burning apartment to helping a pregnant lady give birth when she got in a car accident.

I had my share of medals from Mayor Pauline. But I always treated the other hard workers of the NDCPD. They're the backbone of this city.

Listening to the news, they praise me for the bank hostage situation earlier today. I hate it. I just wish others were getting recognized.

"From around the world, Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom may announce a reward for whoever can find Rosalina. With the stars going out in the Kingdom, some may be worried about the Mother of Lumas being in trouble.

"Back in New Donk City, looks like things aren't in control. Due to this early morning sighting of dead homeless people with their limbs teared apart from what people say were the creature who's been spotted killing other citizens from the Mushroom Kingdom, Smashville, ect has caused the Music Festival to be delayed.

"Mayor Pauline has made sure that Officers of New Donk City Police will patrol the night, looking for the creature. A curfew has been initiated for 10 o' clock for all citizens."

Damn it. I wanted to talk to the Chief about joining the night shift so we can search for the thing who's harming my city.

I got up from my couch to the refrigerator. All I had was some root beer and carton of orange juice. Taking out the juice, I drunk out of the carton.

"**Don't open the door**."

My eyes widen as I heard a voice out of nowhere. I looked around the living room to see no intruder in here. What the hell was that?"

"**Don't open that door**."

"Who's there?" I called out. Could it be that I could hear the voice? No way. I'm going crazy.

There was a knock on my door. The voice said not to open it. It could be a trap.

"Waylon Kaine!" Oh no. It's Damien. What does he want? "I just want to talk to you. Come out please."

"**Don't do it. It's a trap**."

"How is it a trap? He probably want to apologize for his action from earlier."

"**Look out the window**."

Listening to the deep voice of reason, I peek out the window. There was the police cars and SWAT vehicles on the block.

"**It takes one person to apologize. Not the entire police force**."

The door burst open, going off the hinges. Damien and four SWAT members ran in, pointing their rifles at me.

"You son of a bitch!" Dame said with so much venom, looking at me with such hate.

I put up my arms up in the air. "What is going on?"

"You know what you did! Don't play stupid!"

"I don-ughh! I'm not dealing with this cliché."

"**2 options: Out the window or fight**."

"Uh, neither! We get arrested" I told that voice.

"Great. He's talking to himself" one of the SWAT officers said. Guessing I'm the only one who can hear it.

"**Get arrested. Sorry man, not happening. Looks like I get to enjoy the spotlight**."

"Spotlight?"

My arms suddenly went down. I tried to put them back up, but my body wasn't listening. I wasn't in control.

"**First off, if I don't have a gun, neither can you**."

My arms reach out in front of the SWAT men and black tentacles shot out, wrapping around the rifles. Snatching all the weapons, I smacked the Officers in their heads. If it wasn't for their helmets, they could've been really hurt.

"We need reinforcements in here now!" ordered Damien.

Two of the men took out nightsticks and charge at me. I hop over my couch, driving both my feet into the nearest man's chest.

Dodging strikes from the SWAT guy. I grab his right arm with the baton, breaking the arm and slam his head into the wall with the back of my right foot.

I threw the baton I snatched, throwing it at the slightly standing man. Damien tried to attack me, but I elbow him in the chest and kick him through the wall, knocking him into two other SWAT members on the other side.

"Not the wall! I gonna have to pay for that!"

"**Isn't that the least of your worries?**"

Going through the hole, I saw that the hallway was full of the SWAT team who was aiming at me.

"Oh sh-"

They fired at me and I braced for impact. I should've been dead from the large bullets piercing through my body.

But my right arm was out with a large black goo that shield me from the shots. The goo retract back to my arm.

"What the?"

A tendril grabbed one of the SWAT Officers, pull him over to me and threw him at the group.

The force of the throw knock the others far to the other end of the hallway.

"**Great job. Now, let's rip their limbs off**."

"No!"

"**Ugh, no fun**."

What the hell was this thing? What the hell was I?

I didn't have time to think as I was being choked with an nightstick.

I flip the person over me and wrap him with the black tendril. It was Damien.

"Dame..."

As our eyes met, the tendril just swing him to the apartment walls, smashing a couple of times. The next thing I know is that I threw him out the window behind me.

"No!"

"**Don't worry. This karma for acting like a jealous prick**."

Outside the apartment

During the fight

The Chief and Officer Baskins stood outside of the building of Waylon's home. The woman was worried as she couldn't believe that her partner and friend was the one who attack the Police Officers and killed the bank robbers.

The SWAT Team surround the block of the building in case of the call of backup. A helicopter hover as well in case the suspect escape.

"I don't think he could have done this, Chief. He would never. He's all about justice and...law and order" said Baskins.

The Chief wasn't hearing about it. There was only one person that can get into the head of Waylon. How he kill those poor men and women...makes him a suspect.

"Baskins, I don't want to do this as much as you do. But what you saw... was something that non-human like. It's messed up and screws up your mind. I just hope he's innocent. But with everything that happen today makes Waylon a marked men."

The sound of glass shattering got the attention of the two as well as the SWAT Team.

A body was tossed out the window, falling to the car where Baskins and The Chief at. It landed sideways on right side of the front police car.

Unmasking the SWAT member, Baskins gasp. It was Damien.

"H-h-help? I-I can't feel m-my legs. M-my legs..."

"Get the ambulance over here. We got one injured Officer here!" The Chief ordered on his radio.

A spotlight shown where Damien was thrown out of. A man stood out, looking at the chaos that waited for him.

\--

"What have I done?" I asked myself, looking at my hands. I injured innocent people that were doing their job.

"**You had to do bad things to survive. Well...I did**."

"Who are you?"

"**I am you. You are me. We are one and the same. We need to go**."

I felt my legs jump out of the hole I made from throwing Damien through. Black tendrils release out of my right arm, attaching on a street lamp.

Swinging off and swinging onto another lamp, I went on to escape the patrol cars and the helicopter that chased after me.

After taking more turns to new blocks, I saw the New Donk River coming up. It may be the only choice I got to lose the police.

"**I hope you like city water**."

Using the momentum of swinging off a building pole, I fell down to the river.

I lost them...for now.


End file.
